


goodbye kaworu

by 8bitstar



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitstar/pseuds/8bitstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cared for him, that was a fact you established the first time you met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye kaworu

**Author's Note:**

> im going with the theory that kaworu?? time travels.It could be canon. idk please dont get mad at me

You cared for him, that was a fact you established the first time you met him. Each time you saw him you felt the corners of your lips twitch upwards and you would get this feeling in your chest that you couldn't describe. Always, you would go out of your way to tell him hello or try to converse with him. Eventually, he started to smile wider around you and just... act more open.  
You also hated him being sad. You remember hearing him breaking down with muffled sobs because he had to take your life to save his own and that of the others'. You didn't mind. You didn't want him hurt. Being sad is better than being dead.  
But, you realized something.  
All he wants is to be happy.  
All you want is for him to be happy.  
But, you dying for the first time didn't make him happy.  
So you tried again.  
But, you failed again.  
You can hear him screaming, wordless yells that make his voice crack and his shaking hands are on either side of your face, forcing you to look at him.  
There's blood staining your plugsuit and running down the corners of your lips. You still force yourself to smile, you try to tell him _it's alright, it's fine, Shinji-kun. Please don't look at me like that. I tried my hardest. I'm sorry. I'll try again, I'm sorry._  
You wish you could stand so he would believe you when you say it's fine. Lying almost completely limp in your pilot's seat isn't very convincing. Neither is sputtering up blood between words.  
 _Shinji-kun, please stop it. Please. I know I didn't make you happy. Stop crying, please. I'm sorry._  
You slowly lift your trembling hands and lightly grasp his wrists.  
 _Kaworu-kun please don't die I need you I don't want to be alone Kaworu-kun look at me please please please I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention-_  
Kaworu-kun.  
Kaworu-kun-- look at me, please. Can you hear me, please talk to me Kaworu kun.  
Don't leave me alone like this- please listen to me plea

You'll try again later.


End file.
